1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera with a zoom strobe device in which the illumination angle varies with the zooming operation of a zoom lens.
2. Description of Related Art
The present invention proposes a lens shutter type camera having a zoom lens, a zoom strobe device in which the illumination angle varies in association with the zooming operation of the zoom lens, and a variable power finder device in which the power (magnification) varies, as disclosed in a co-pending U.S. patent application No. 144030.
As shown in FIG. 12, the lens shutter type camera disclosed in the above mentioned U.S. application has a right most zoom strobe device 11, an intermediate variable power finder device 12 and a left most light emitting and receiving unit 13 of an object distance measuring device, on an upper portion of a camera body 13, as viewed from front. A zoom lens 14 is provided below the light emitting and receiving unit 13. The variable power finder device 12 and the zoom strobe device 14 in the above-mentioned camera type are relatively large in size in comparison with a conventional camera in which neither the illumination angle nor the angle of view changes. The simplest solution in using a compact camera is to provide the zoom strobe device 11 directly above the zoom lens 14.
However, the provision of the zoom strobe device 11 directly above the zoom lens 14 causes the optical axis of the zoom lens 14 to come very close in position to the optical axis of the zoom strobe device 11, so that a partial vignetting of the illumination light emitted from the zoom strobe device 11 by a lens barrel of the zoom lens 14 takes place, resulting in a failure to wholly illuminate the object. Furthermore, since the light emitting surface of the strobe device 11 is located close in position to the optical axis of the zoom lens 14, a so-called red-eye phenomenon tends to occur.